Speak Now
by MissWitchx
Summary: Collection of one-shots based on the songs of Taylor Swift's album Speak Now (for the album challenge) :: various pairings :: 1. NM/LM : 2. HG/DM : 3. HP/GW
1. Story of Us

**A/N: **I own nothing.

* * *

**1. Story of Us: Narcissa/Lucius**

* * *

_Miscommunications lead to fall-out._

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

* * *

Narcissa felt tears begin to sting her eyes as she uncovered another of Lucius' possessions whilst sorting through piles of junk in the Manor attic; who knew a mere silver locket could have such an effect on her?

Going against her better judgement, she prized the locket open with trembling fingers, and let out a brief wail of despair as her eyes fell on the moving pictures within. On the left-hand side was an image of the day she and Lucius wed back in 1974; they had not long graduated from Hogwarts so were barely twenty years old. They were both laughing and dancing together, and, despite their youth, looked much healthier.

Narcissa noted her fuller face and Lucius' handsome features; there was a twinkle in his silver eyes captured in the photograph that Narcissa had not seen since. The Lucius in the locket was barely recognisable as the haggard, thin and almost broken shell of a man she had seen him as a week ago when he was given his sentence to Azkaban and promptly taken away by the Aurors.

Then again, those were simpler times, much simpler. Voldemort was at the height of power, Lucius supported him and Narcissa in turn, supported her husband. They were both responsible for their own safety and had only themselves and each other to worry about.

That was before Draco came along.

The witch continued to shed silent tears as she turned attention to the other photograph in the locket. It was taken on the 5th June 1980 – the day Draco was born, and in hindsight, the day the cracks began to show in her relationship with Lucius.

Narcissa had been a natural mother, and had found it easy to adjust to putting the safety of her son before anyone else's, including her own. Lucius, whilst caring for and loving Draco a great deal, found it difficult right off the bat establishing an emotional bond with his son. Even in the photograph, he was not holding or even looking at the newborn baby in Narcissa's arms.

However, she had to concede that this wasn't entirely her husband's fault: Voldemort was still powerful and dangerous and Lucius had to continue supporting him. For if he didn't, he would have been killed and Draco would have had to grow up without a father. Narcissa had to put her son's safety and wellbeing first, so she made no objections to this. She feared for Draco's safety though, so she decided to support Lucius from a further distance.

She couldn't remember being more thankful than she did the day Voldemort was destroyed, or thought to be at least. She could finally relax and continue to raise Draco with no imposing threat or danger, and along with Lucius, they could finally be a proper family unit.

This had turned out to be nothing but wishful thinking though.

Draco was close to eighteen months old when the First Wizarding War was over, and Lucius hadn't had much time to spend at home with them. But Draco's age meant that by the time he returned, it was much harder to try and bond with Draco, for the infant didn't recognise him as his father. After a while, it seemed that Lucius just stopped trying.

Narcissa had had countless arguments with him on this matter, but eventually gave up too as her message showed no signs of sinking in.

Her biggest regret was not trying harder for Draco's sake, because eventually her husband's lack of emotional connection with Draco lead him to almost force the poor boy into his footsteps by becoming a Death Eater. Draco viewed his father as the disciplinarian of the family whilst he saw her as a shoulder to cry on, as any teenager should think of their mother.

To this day, it broke Narcissa's heart that he didn't have two parents to lean on during his sixth year at Hogwarts, and she didn't think she could ever forgive Lucius for doing nothing in attempt to persuade Voldemort to select another child for the task of killing Dumbledore. Ultimately, this was what she hated Harry Potter for the most; his parents had faced death to protect him.

As that year wore on, she distanced herself from her husband, and by September 1997, they were hardly speaking to one another. The only thing she could be glad about was that Draco came back home to the Manor, and she could look after him the best that she could.

Narcissa truly loathed Voldemort as the final battle had begun; he had sent Draco along with hundreds of other Death Eaters to fight, and against his former peers and Professors no less, and she, Bellatrix and Lucius were told to remain behind with a few others.

The single, most agonising moment of her life was when she asked Harry Potter if her son was still alive. It seemed like the longest few seconds ever, for they were drawn out painfully slowly as her mind began thinking the worst. That moment continued to haunt her nightmares even though her son was very much alive and well. Each night, Narcissa was taken back to that terrible moment, and with it, she re-lived the unbearable terror she felt.

This had been the final straw in her eyes; as far as she was concerned her marriage was over. Her life with Lucius Malfoy had taken a dark turn; she could not forgive the man for putting their only child in so much danger. She had been willing to die for Draco when she lied to Voldemort, but the simple fact was that Lucius wasn't prepared to pay the same price.

So here she was, packing everything up in preparation to move out of the Manor, and in turn, preparing to leave the memories behind. This was the last chapter of her story with Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all liked, if you could drop me a review on your way out that'd be awesome :)


	2. Speak Now

**A/N: **I own nothing.

* * *

**2. Speak Now: Hermione/Draco**

* * *

_I, am not the kind of girl, _

_who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion._

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth, absent-mindedly holding her stomach. She glanced at the clock: it was 6:15. She had to make a decision, and fast.

Her heart was pounding so hard, Hermione thought she was going to faint. She needed to talk to somebody, anybody, about what she should do, but she couldn't tell anyone, least of all Harry and Ron. It sounded mad even in _her_ head, so there was no way her friends would understand: _Hey, I need some advice. I'm pregnant with a soon-to-be-married man's baby. Do you think I should tell him? Oh did I forget to mention, that man is Draco Malfoy?!_

She felt like crying; if she didn't act before the wedding that would be it, and she would have to raise the baby alone. She didn't have a problem with this but despite everything, she wanted Draco to be a part of its life. Hermione decided that she would never forgive herself if she didn't take the chance; he at least needed to know.

She apparated directly to Draco's bedroom in the Manor; she guessed that is where he would be getting ready and she didn't want to be seen by anyone else. He turned in her direction, wearing light grey dress robes with a look of surprise on his handsome features. Hermione cursed herself for feeling so scared: if anything she should be angry at him for failing to tell her sooner about his arranged marriage to Astoria.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Draco said, perhaps too harshly. He didn't mean the words to come out like that but he was just so taken aback at her presence.

Having taken his tone the wrong way, Hermione suddenly burst into tears. She looked into his eyes, trying to speak but she could form no words. She was too afraid of his reaction, and she was becoming more panicked by every second that ticked on.

Draco looked at her. He saw worry in her eyes. He saw that she was trying to talk to him. Why wouldn't she speak? What was so urgent that she decided to turn up on his wedding day? He suddenly registered Hermione's body language. Her right hand was clenched into a fist and was resting on her abdomen. That was when it clicked: she was pregnant, with his baby.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Reviews loved!


	3. Never Grow Up

**A/N: **This is my favourite so far in this collection. Hope you enjoy! I own nothing

* * *

**3. Never Grow Up: Harry/Ginny**

* * *

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that._

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little._

* * *

Harry looked down at the small baby in his arms when he felt a tiny hand wrap around his index finger. It was a sensation he had felt before when he held baby Fred for the first time, but this was like a whole new experience. It made Harry feel more elated and proud than he had ever felt before, and the tiny bundle was the cause of that. It was so strange that the baby in his arms didn't need to anything for Harry to love it instantly and with more love than he had ever felt for anything or anyone. The baby had done nothing except breathe and just…exist.

But that was enough, because the baby was Harry's son.

Harry didn't even realise he was crying until he felt Ginny's hand rest on his knee. He raked his gaze from his little boy's face and into Ginny's. Part of Harry felt like this was all a dream, and this moment didn't really exist. He felt strange, like this was never supposed to happen to him.

He had a wife and a child now, a family. A real family. That was something Harry never thought he would live long enough to have. When he first started dating Ginny he always simultaneously fantasised about and dreaded this day; for fear of his happiness being ripped away from him no sooner than he got it. That's how his life had been during his time at Hogwarts, and so, he always lived in fear of this moment.

But the mere existence of this baby symbolised a million things; the most important of which being that Harry wouldn't have to live in fear of losing anyone anymore, and the heart-wrenching guilt of allowing people to die for him. He symbolised that good, and most importantly love, triumphed over evil. He symbolised friendship and loyalty was more powerful than any amount of power or magical ability.

Harry thought about his parents, and was suddenly humbled by a fresh wave of comprehension, understanding and sorrow. Up until this point, he had never really appreciated how they could have loved him, as a one year-old baby, enough to willingly face death with no hesitation. After being told the story countless times as a child, he only ever accepted it for what it was. Now he understood. His son was barely ten minutes old and yet Harry wanted to protect him and love him with every fibre of his being. It was so simple now. Harry would most certainly die for this little boy at the expense of his own life, no questions asked.

Fresh tears of gratitude for his parents fell from his eyes, and he kissed the sleeping baby's cheek. The tiny face was so innocent and peaceful, and Harry felt happily envious that he could be so carefree. He had no knowledge of evil or darkness, and Harry would give anything for it to stay that way. He didn't want his son to face some of the terrors he had done, and wanted to be there to shield him from any hurt or pain he may face.

But he would grow, and it was inevitable that the little boy wouldn't have an entirely peaceful life. But Harry could only feel thankful that the world was now a much happier place since the fall of Voldemort. It wasn't a perfect world by a long chalk but it was more pleasant than it was during Harry's early years and that was good enough.

"Hey Gin?" Harry sniffed back his tears.

"Yeah?" His wife smiled and Harry's heart swelled. Words just weren't enough to even begin to explain how grateful he was to this woman. She had given him everything he could have ever dreamed of, and even more than he thought he deserved.

"Would you mind terribly if I named him?"

Ginny laughed. She was also crying, "Merlin Harry, you're like the saviour of the Wizarding World. It's the least I can do to let you name him. I mean, without you this little man wouldn't even exist."

Harry carefully leant over to kiss his wife, trying to silently channel the immense gratitude he felt.

"But you know, I get to name the next one," Ginny grinned and Harry beamed. There'd be a next one? Merlin he bloody well hoped this wasn't all a dream.

"I love you," he said.

"I should think so, I just pushed an eight pound baby through my-"

"Okay, okay." Harry said, not really wanting to relive the graphic details, "I thought we could name him James, after my Dad. I was just thinking about, you know, and"

"Harry you don't have to explain yourself," Ginny said softly, "I love it. Honestly I was thinking the same thing."

James squirmed in Harry's arms, and he and Ginny both laughed. Harry handed him over to her and kissed his wife again.

In that moment he was confident that baby James would have a happy life. No matter how cruel the world turned in the next few years, James would grow up in an environment where he didn't have to worry about the evil that still lurked out there. Because he had a family who loved him, and it was proven that that was enough to conquer the darkest of forces.

Love, always love.

* * *

**A/N: **Please drop me a review on your way out :)


End file.
